


Love Me Until The End

by deancaswarrior



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, Broadway References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, New York City, This might get sad im sorry, brittana, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancaswarrior/pseuds/deancaswarrior
Summary: Blaine Anderson is casted in the production Dear Evan Hansen on Broadway.  When he meets his understudy, Kurt Hummel, his instinct feeling of hostility soon develops into something deeper as the two get to know each other.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 11





	1. Broadway At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! All the characters are in their late 20s in this AU. Specific ages of main characters will be established in the writing. Also, in this work, some of the schools I mention are real and some are made up so... don't think about it too much lol. Thanks :) !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finally achieves his dream he has been chasing for years: Broadway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Hopefully ya'll enjoy this :)

* * *

For his twenty eight years of life, all Blaine Anderson had been striving to do was reach Broadway. Growing up in New York, he was exposed to the arts at a very young age. Once he started showing an interest, Blaine's father had him enrolled in a private school specifically tailored for the arts after his sixth birthday. During middle and high school he got into the Davis School of the Performing Arts after auditioning. And finally, to no one's surprise, Blaine applied and got into The Julliard School after graduating high school. He attended the school for four years, and on the day of his twenty second birthday, he graduated. Blaine had been successful after graduation. He'd been honored at Carnegie Hall on several occasions, and had even been invited to attend the Tony Awards for the past three years. He got to perform in various off-broadway productions over the years, but was having little luck in booking a real Broadway role.

But now finally, _finally_ , he had made it. Broadway.

Blaine currently sat on the stage of the Music Box Theatre, one leg extended out on the ground to stretch. It was the first day of rehearsals, and Blaine was more than eager to get started. Once he had finished stretching, he stood up, walking off the stage and to the first row of seats to grab water from his bag. After grabbing his water bottle, he makes his way back onto the stage. He looks around before approaching a girl who was rehearsing the choreography for a number in her area. "Hey," Blaine says, drawing the attention of the girl. "I'm Blaine. This is pretty crazy, right?" 

The girl smiles slightly, stopping her movement. "It is. But in all honestly, I'm not surprised I'm here. I've worked my ass off for years to get here. This is where I belong." After she speaks, she notices the surprised look clearly written on Blaine's face, and she adds, "I'm Rachel Berry." 

"Nice to meet you, Rachel," Blaine says, still slightly taken aback. "You have quite a bit of confidence. It's good, you know? This whole business is competition and you kind of need to have confidence to make it."

"I _absolutely_ agree with you!" Rachel replies, nodding her head enthusiastically. "What part did you get? I'm Zoe. And hey, don't be embarrassed if you're only an ensemble member, I know we all don't get to book big roles, but—"

"I'm playing the lead," Blaine retorts, cutting Rachel off. He stares at her, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as she looks at him sheepishly.

"Well then," Rachel begins, "I guess we'll be working with each other very closely. Hopefully you can keep up with my talent." She sticks her hand out, grabbing Blaine's, and shakes their hands. "I will see you when we start rehearsing." With that, she began running through choreography again, leaving Blaine standing there somewhat awkwardly. Thankfully, the show director, Gianna, gained everyone's attention by clapping her hands, setting Blaine free of wondering who to talk to next. She called out several names, including Blaine's, telling them to stay on stage. Everyone else was instructed to sit in the first two rows of the audience seating. Blaine was now on stage with people; Rachel, someone named Sam Evans, and someone else called Kurt Hummel. Once the others settled in their seats, Gianna directed her attention towards the four actors on stage.

"Listen up," she starts, "We are currently going to run lines for Evan, Jared, and Zoe. Kurt, the reason I have you here is because although you are the Evan understudy, I believe it's important you go through the same exact process of rehearsals as Blaine does for the character in order for you to play the role just as well." Blaine looks at the two other guys on stage, and sees one nod. That must be Kurt. "Anyways," says Gianna, "I'm assuming, Blaine, Sam, Kurt, and Rachel, that you three are at least familiar with the script? Not off book, obviously, but you've read over your lines a few times?" The four on stage each nod. "Good. We're going to read through a few scenes, mostly the key ones between your characters. Blaine and Kurt, we will alternate readings between you two."

* * *

Rehearsal ended at six o'clock that evening. Blaine wasn't exhausted like he normally would be after a rehearsal, but they didn't do any choreography and barely blocked through any scenes that day. As he was exiting the theater, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turns to his side and sees Kurt standing beside him.

"Hi," Kurt says, "I guess by now you know I'm your understudy. What you were doing in there, by the way, was great. You're a fantastic actor."

"I don't understand why you're already reading," is Blaine's response. Sure, it wasn't very kind, but he did not understand why Kurt was reading lines for _his_ role so early on in the rehearsal process. Blaine worked for years and years. He was not going to let someone else take that away from him.

"Yeah, I know! It seems kind of early to me," Kurt replies, and shrugs. "I'm glad though. That way I can really nail the character when I'm performing."

"Excuse me?" Blaine says, his voice raising a bit. " _When_ you're performing? Kurt, I've spent my whole entire life working up to this moment. Don't you _dare_ think I'm going to let you take this away from me."

"You're kidding, right?" Kurt questions. "You're bound to end up sick or injured at least one night. I'm not trying to take the spotlight away from you. I worked just as hard as you to get here, and I'm not going to pretend to be dissatisfied with being your understudy just because you hold some superiority complex or something. Grow up, Blaine. This isn't high school drama."

Blaine scoffs and rolls his eyes. He isn't quite sure what to say to Kurt, so he dramatically opens the door to the theater, letting it slam on the way out. 

* * *

Blaine knew he acted like a bit of a dick to Kurt earlier when leaving rehearsal. He couldn't help it, though! He'd gone to the most prestigious schools and earned the best degrees in theater. He was allowed to have an ego. He knew nothing about this Kurt guy. Maybe he just got lucky with the whole understudy thing. And then there was Rachel Berry. Blaine also knew it'd be a bit hypocritical of him to call her egotistical, considering how he'd acted towards Kurt before. She seemed to be driven, which was very similar to Blaine. Maybe they'd become friends once more rehearsals occur. Overall though, he was over the moon. Director Gianna was highly satisfied with his read that day; she even called him an _outstanding actor_. Not that Blaine _hadn't_ heard that before, but it was comforting hearing it from an official director. 

As Blaine was getting situated on the couch in his apartment, he heard the door opening, and in walked his roommate and best friend, Quinn Fabray. She carried _several_ Chanel bags in the door with her, using her foot to shut it behind her. "What's all that?" Blaine asks, looking at the bags in her hands.

"I went on a shopping spree," she replies. "There was a sale!"

"I doubt it was any less expensive," Blaine murmurs. "What did you get?"

"I got a new pair of boots, two sweaters, and a few shirts." Quinn puts the bags on the kitchen counter, walking over to the couch to take a seat next to Blaine. "Now _you_ need to tell me how your first rehearsal went, Mr. Broadway Star!"

Blaine chuckles. "It was pretty good. I met this girl, Rachel Berry, who's a bit... much, but I think we're going to get along well. I also met my understudy. His name is Kurt. The thing that bothered me is that they made him read lines! It was the first rehearsal. He did not have to be there!"

"I think you're being just a bit dramatic," Quinn says. "Is he nice?"

"He's perfectly nice. He was so upbeat about the whole thing. Maybe he's hatching a plan to get me severely injured, or in a coma, so that he can—"

"Blaine, my love, I highly, _highly_ doubt that he's planning something like that. Every show needs an understudy."

"I guess," the man grumbles, crossing his arms. "I'm getting tired, though. I think I'm going to bed." Quinn nods, and Blaine stands up, walking to his bedroom. He closes the door, changing into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants for the night. As he was getting ready for bed, he couldn't help but still think about the show he was now in. It was still wild to him that he was going to be in an _actual Broadway show_. He remembers the moment he got the part. He was out for breakfast with Quinn one morning when he got the phone call. The two of them screamed at a concerning volume in the café when they heard he got the role. Blaine knew that would remain one of his favorite memories in his life. He also remembers telling his parents. His father was overjoyed. He was always proud of his son from day one. Blaine's mother, on the other hand, was a different story. She had been constantly bouncing in and out of his life for as long as he could remember. His parents got divorced when Blaine was only five years old. Even after divorce and finding a new husband, his mother was still a terrible parent. Often times when Blaine was younger, she would forget to pick him up from school or drive him there. On many occasions, she would leave him alone at their home and come back home nearly blackout drunk. And now, when he had told her he had gotten a lead role on Broadway, she took nearly a week to respond, and didn't say much. She told him congratulations, but had to throw in her so-called joke, _"So now you're going to actually make me proud! It only took twenty eight years."_ Before booking his Broadway role, Blaine's mother did not think highly of his achievements at all. She considered his education a waste of money since he hadn't done anything remarkable to her standards, which was clearly untrue. Regardless, Blaine was still lucky to have the most supportive father in the world and appreciated that instead of dwelling on his mother's actions.

Blaine went to bed that night feeling content and excited to finally start this chapter of his life that he had been so eagerly awaiting. 


	2. Starting Off On The Wrong Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chap two! Yay yay yay

* * *

Blaine got ready for rehearsal the next day at around nine in the morning. He left the apartment to go to his favorite coffee shop before heading to the theater, as his body mainly functioned on caffeine. When he stepped inside, he walked up to the counter and placed his usual order. After receiving his coffee, he walks over to the bar table in front of the window, only to find Kurt sitting there with his computer in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asks him, drawing the attention of the man.

"Oh, hi! I just discovered this place yesterday and wanted some coffee before rehearsal today. Do you come here often?"

"Now you're taking over my favorite coffee joint," Blaine murmurs. "Maybe choose a different place for coffee next time."  
  


"I was here before you!" Kurt exclaims, which shocks Blaine, because the man hadn't spoken in such a tone since the two met. "Blaine, I really don't understand what your problem is with me. I've been nothing but nice to you, and yet you can't stop acting like this egotistical douche!"

"You're acting like you're the star of this show," is Blaine's response. "And you're _not_."

  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm the understudy of the lead role, of course I have to learn the same things as you! Sharing the spotlight isn't the end of the fucking world!" With that, Kurt angrily stands up, shoving his computer into his bag. Irritated, he exits the coffee shop, leaving Blaine standing there by himself. Other guests inside the store stare, as the commotion Kurt made drew a bit of attention. Blaine ignores it, taking his own seat to enjoy his coffee without Kurt. Looking back at what happened, he _could_ have been nicer. And he _also_ could have been nicer the previous day. Maybe he _did_ have an ego problem. He probably looked like what Rachel Berry looked like to him. That wasn't good. But Blaine didn't want this big opportunity taken away from him! Sure, Kurt was talented. Hell, he was crazy talented. But _so was Blaine_. He wished Kurt had been casted for a different role; maybe his feelings would be different. Blaine still couldn't shake his annoyance with Kurt.

* * *

Blaine and Sam, who was playing one of the other main characters, were getting along well. Sam was really funny and talented. He hadn't gone to any special schools growing up, but he did get into New York University after graduating high school. The two found out that they had actually both been ensemble members together in an off-broadway production a few years ago, but hadn't really spoken back then. Blaine was happy to finally be making friends and talking to people in rehearsal. He was also getting to know Rachel more. Although she took the cake for the most egotistical person in the room, she could be really sweet and supportive. The two made plans to hang out at Blaine's apartment after rehearsal that day.

"Your apartment is really nice," Rachel comments as her and Blaine enter it that evening. "How can you afford this?"

"I do have a roommate," he replies. "Her name is Quinn. I don't think she's here right now. She's the one with crazy cash."

"What on earth is her job?"  
  


"To be honest, her fortune is mostly daddy's money. She's not a snob like you'd think she is. She's been my best friend since we were ten, and she's never been in your face about money or anything," Blaine explains. "Anyways, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No," Rachel says. "But I have a proposal to make." She sees him nod, and continues. "I think we should date. It'd be great for the publicity of the show."

Blaine stares at the girl before bursting out laughing. Rachel looks confused, and once Blaine calms down, he says, "I don't think that's going to work."

"Why not? We are both attractive people, and—"

"I'm gay, Rachel," he says, and Rachel widens her eyes.

"Oh. _Oh_. Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"It's fine," Blaine says, still chuckling. "I think you should talk to Sam about that."

"He is attractive as well," Rachel mutters. "Well, let's forget I ever asked that and move on. I've noticed that you and Kurt don't get along. Are you having understudy drama? I can definitely relate. When I was in Funny Girl, someone I knew from high school auditioned and got the role of my understudy. I was mortified. We eventually worked through it though."

Blaine never realized how much Rachel talked. Once she got going, it was like her voice was on autopilot. He disregards the thought and says, "I'm just frustrated 'cause it seems like he's trying to take over my role. He says he isn't, but I know how these things work."  
  


"I know where you're coming from. That's how it was when the whole Funny Girl thing happened for me. This girl, Santana is her name, claimed she was auditioning for the understudy with no reason having to do with me. I truly thought that was crap, so I told her that. After we argued, I finally started to realize that we should be happy for people getting these opportunities. Sure, she may have not worked _as_ hard as me to book the job, but she still worked hard. She ended up quitting the show though... my point is, I don't think Kurt has bad intentions. And he's never met you. He has no reason to be trying to sabotage your role."

Blaine thinks about what Rachel had just said. Maybe she's right. Maybe there shouldn't be a reason to dislike Kurt. "You're probably right," Blaine vocalizes. "I think I'm just so scared of losing this job. I've worked my ass off to get here, and I'm terrified of someone taking over and snatching this away from me."

"Well, from my conversations with Kurt, he seems like the last person who wants to do that," says Rachel. "He's very sweet. I think you two just got off on the wrong foot. You should apologize to him and start over."

* * *

The next day at rehearsal, Blaine searches for Kurt. He finds him in the men's dressing room, spraying some product in his hair. "Hey," he says, and Kurt looks over at him.

"Are you here to harass me for the hundredth time about how I'm trying to steal your stardom?" Kurt questions, clear agitation written in his voice.

"No," Blaine admits. "I'm here to actually... apologize. I feel bad that we got off on the wrong foot. You're really talented, man, and I don't think it's fair of me to start questioning why you're my understudy. It's clearly because you're really great."

Kurt looks at Blaine before saying, "I don't need an apology from you. I already know who you are as a person. An egotistical, self-centered douche who's only worried about himself. I appreciate your words, but I don't think this is going to change how I feel." Kurt stands up and leaves the dressing room. Blaine lets out a loud sigh, leaning against the wall. In hindsight, Kurt did have every right to feel the way he did. Blaine was pretty rough on him the past few days with no valid reason to be. If the roles were reversed, Blaine would have acted the exact same, and if not, worse. He couldn't be mad at Kurt. He did, however, want to at least attempt to start slowly redeeming himself. Maybe Kurt _could_ see who he truly is as time would go on.


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt get to know each other a little more. Maybe there's even room for redemption...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faberry rights in this chapter <3 enjoy

* * *

Blaine made it his goal for the next week to get Kurt to like him again.

It wasn't working. Blaine tried everything. He tried talking to Kurt in rehearsal. Nothing. He tried asking him to grab lunch together one day. Nothing. He even tried giving him his favorite candy (which were skittles, according to Rachel). Nothing. Blaine was getting frustrated, but he knew he probably deserved it for his previous behavior.

Currently, Blaine was blocking out a number on stage by himself. It had been a long day; it was now his ninth hour of rehearsal. He was very tired. All of the ensemble and most of the cast had been dismissed. The only people left in the theater were himself, Sam, Rachel, and Kurt. The other three were off in another room as they weren't needed to rehearse at the moment, making Blaine the only one on stage. As he finishes running through the choreography he was just given, he hears the choreographer Zach groan and sees him roll his eyes.

"Blaine, oh my God. This really isn't that hard. You keep messing up on the last beat," he says, her voice filled with irritation. "Mess up one more time and I'm dismissing you for the night."

Blaine takes a deep breath and he counts him off again. After he's done, he looks up at Zach who simply shakes his head.

"I'm done with you tonight. Go. Maybe when you go home tonight you'll find your head since you _clearly_ lost it."

Blaine doesn't say a word and walks off stage to the dressing rooms. There was no point in arguing. He'd been through this in other shows. Certain directors and choreographers were really tough, and you just had to deal with it. He enters the dressing room which was currently vacant, and he sighs, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He needed a few moments to himself. Before he could really sit in his own thoughts, his phone rang in his bag. He takes it out and sees that he received a text message from his mother.

**From: Mom**

_> Hi sweets, I know I said I was cool with you coming to visit me this weekend, but plans changed. Derek and I are going for a short vacation. Let's reschedule xx_

Blaine stares at the message before feeling tears well up in his eyes. His day was already bad, but his mother cancelling on him for about the third time that _month_ pushed him over the edge. He tried to stop the tears from escaping his eyes, but failed. Suddenly, Blaine heard the door to the dressing room opened. Kurt walked in, not really acknowledging Blaine as he grabbed shoes out of his bag on one of the tables. 

"You okay?" Kurt finally says after he notices Blaine's face.

"Fine," he murmurs. "I—I'm going," Blaine states, standing up. He grabs his bag from the table, but Kurt stops him.

"Wait," says Kurt. "Why are you done? Zach told me to head out there, but I thought you guys weren't finished until ten."

"He told me to go home," Blaine replies. "I think it's for the best. It was a long day, and I got a message from my— uh, it's just been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt watches Blaine exit the room, concern written on his face as he had just witnessed Blaine crying moments before. 

* * *

"Your mom gives me a headache," Quinn says to Blaine the next day after he shows her the message he got last night. " _And_ she's a bitch. This is what, the _third_ time this month she's cancelled?"

"Yeah," Blaine sighs. "I shouldn't be surprised at this point, honestly. She always does this. And even if I did come this weekend, she'd probably be sober for one day and then get drunk like usual after eight o'clock."

"She sucks."

"I know."

The two are silent before Blaine's phone buzzes in his pocket. He grabs it, and is surprised to see that he received a message from Kurt.

**From: Kurt Hummel**

_> Hey, I just wanted to ask if you were okay. You seemed upset in rehearsal last night. I feel bad._

"Kurt texted me," says Blaine. "He asked if I was okay. I had a rough day at rehearsal yesterday, and he saw me at the end of the night crying over that stupid text from my mother."

"I thought he didn't even want to talk to you," Quinn responds.

"Me too. What do I tell him?"

"Maybe this is your chance to redeem yourself. I think that because he texted you and asked what was wrong shows that he at least cares a little bit about you. You don't have to tell him everything. Just tell him you were having a rough day or something."

Blaine nods, and types a message out on his phone.

**To: Kurt Hummel**

_> I just had a rough day. Zach was yelling at me a lot. I couldn't memorize every single step in the choreography I was given in under ten minutes. I know that's how this industry works though, so I don't want to bitch about it to you. Thx for asking._

A minute later, Blaine receives a response.

**From: Kurt Hummel**

_> Ohhhh... yeah I get that. We all have bad days. Don't take it personally, we're all going to be yelled at at some point. You're really talented though, so don't worry about whatever he said. You're great._

**To: Kurt Hummel**

_> So... am I starting to grow on you? ;)_

**From: Kurt Hummel**

_> Don't push it, Anderson._

"I definitely think he's starting to like you!" Quinn exclaims, reading the messages between Blaine and Kurt. "This is good. His last message sounds more teasing than serious. He also called you talented, so I think you two are going to get along."

"Hopefully," Blaine nervously says. "I can't believe I was such an asshole to him at first, though. What the hell was going through my head?"

"Your ego got the best of you," Quinn admits. "But you recognized it, which is good. Didn't you tell me about that girl who has the largest ego you've ever seen? Isn't she in the show?"

"Yeah, Rachel Berry," Blaine replies. "She's actually very sweet, though. She's just a competitive person, I think. She wants to be number one at everything she does, which I can find reasonable. I was thinking of asking her to come over for lunch later. You weren't here the first time she was over, so you two could meet. I feel like you'll get along with her."

"I don't know... you just told me she has the biggest ego you've ever seen on someone," Quinn says, laughing. "But I'll give her a shot."

* * *

When Blaine opened the door to the apartment, expecting to see only Rachel, it came as a surprise to see Kurt by her side.

"Hey Rachel... uh, and Kurt," he says. "I didn't know both of you were coming to—"

"Well..." Rachel starts, "Kurt and I were hanging out as usual, and I have to drop him off at home, but I had to stop here first for lunch, so I figured I'd bring him too."

"That's, uh, that's cool," Blaine awkwardly states, and lets the two into the apartment. While they introduce themselves and converse with Quinn, Blaine subtly starts looking at Kurt. Kurt didn't seem _upset_ to be there... he looked pretty happy, actually, but maybe that was because he was talking to Quinn, and she was practically the most charming girl in the whole world. After he realizes the three of them took a seat at the bar table in the kitchen, Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and walked over as well. 

Before Blaine could say anything, he hears Rachel blurt out, "You're really pretty, Quinn." Both him and Kurt look at Rachel, raising their eyebrows, and Quinn smiles.

"Aw, thank you. So are you. Your dress is beautiful, where is it from?"  
  


"Oh, it's, uh— it's from Saks Fifth Avenue, I think."

"Do you know the designer?"

"Chanel, I think," Rachel replies.

"Is everyone here rich or something?" Kurt asks, referring to Rachel's dress and the apartment he was currently in. 

"This is one of the only 'expensive' things I own, I don't have that kind of money for everything," Rachel tells Kurt.

"But also, we do live in New York City," Blaine adds. "So you're kind of surrounded by rich folks."

"The only reason we have a nice apartment is because of, and I'll admit it, my father's wealth," Quinn admits. "I work, I obviously have a job, and I do make a good amount of money for what I do, but this isn't necessarily from just me and Blaine."

"Oh, alright," Kurt says. "You just don't seem very snobby, or anything. Most of the rich New Yorkers I've come across are self-absorbed bitches." _The second half of that last sentence sounds exactly like Rachel Berry_ , Blaine thinks to himself. He hides a chuckle that threatened to escape his throat. 

"Do you have anymore nice dresses?" Rachel asks Quinn, who nods.

"I can show you, if you'd like."

"That'd be wonderful." 

Soon enough, Rachel and Quinn disappear, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone themselves in the kitchen. 

"Okay, is it just me, or were they flirting?" Kurt asks, looking at the door the two girls just left through.

"Oh, definitely," Blaine replies. "Quinn is such a flirty person, but I can tell when she's doing it to be nice or because she genuinely likes a person. I can tell that she really likes Rachel already."

"Interesting," says Kurt. "They would make an attractive couple."

"One-hundred percent," Blaine responds. Not much is said between the two after that. Quinn and Rachel return ten minutes later, and thankfully, with the presence of them back, the conversation picked back up and there was no more awkward silence filled with tension.


End file.
